Reason's Why Bay's A Fail! Yay!
by StorytellerStef
Summary: All her life Basilissa Howell has been to commit one fail after another. No matter what she does nothing turns out right. In a last ditch effort to turn her life around she moves in with her brother and his flatmate Phil. She had no idea that this decision would lead to her biggest fail yet.


Reasons Why Bay's a Fail! Yay!

Ft. Amazingphil

 **Basilissa (Bay) Howell's POV:**

"Hello Internet Dan here with…"

"Basilissa Howell, you all can call me Bay." I said smiling. It was the one thing Dan and I had in common, we both had the same smile (sometimes there sometimes not).

"Bass is my twin sister," he announced. "Whom I love very much despite the abuse," he flashed a fresh bruise on his arm to the camera.

"Oh please he tripped over a bloody suitcase and crushed my phone. I was right to punish him."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Dan glared at me to which I returned with my tongue sticking out. "God we are such five year olds, anyway I asked all of you in my last video to send some questions you'd like for her or both of us to answer and damn did you deliver. You ready Bass?"

"Fuck yeah bring it brother!"

"Okay PillsburyHotcake asks: are you psychic like other twins?"

"Um good question PillsburyHotcake, Dan do you think we are?"

"Honestly I don't know. Um, here tell me what number I'm thinking of," he then proceeds to stare intently at me. I then looked into his eyes as though I was determining if he was human or robot.

"Um, twenty three?"

"That will be a no we are definitely not psychic."

"JigglyPuff818 asks: Who is the older twin and do we enjoy torturing each other?" I read aloud. Dan and I laughed at this one. "Well JigglyPuff818, love your name by the way, you'd be pleased to know that I am the older twin."

It's the god honest truth, even if no one believed it. I was the oldest of the pair, wriggling out of the uterus first before my brother swiftly fell out after me.

"As for torturing each other well…" I smacked my brother across the face with a pillow.

"You twat!"

"You know you love me," I smiled cheekily.

"Anyway next we have a question from PhanLuverr. 'Where the fuck is Phil?'"

"Um well he's off getting lunch because we're too lazy to cook." I answered.

"And if you're talking about my previous video, he had tummy trouble and couldn't even film his own video. He's all better now though." Dan added.

"ElfinQueen97 asks: Bass what do you think of Phil?" Simple enough question or so it seemed. "He seems sweet. I haven't properly met him yet because I only got here two hours ago and he's been busy with his and Dan's Donkey Kong video, but he makes my brother happy which makes me love him already."

"Awww…"

"Shut it." I snapped at Dan. He'd been bugging me endlessly since I asked about his cute dork of a roommate, in that wording no less.

"ShoeyGurl619 asks: Bass do you ship Phan?"

"Yes! Abso-fucking-lutely!" I laughed, "Really though, it's kinda weird for me. I mean I don't want to imagine my brother of all people bumming his roommate that would be fucking weird."

"Thank you Bass for putting that image in my head," Dan cringed.

"Don't act like you don't read the fanfiction."

"I hate you."

"Love you too," I said tackling my brother in yet another hug. We'd had at least a billion since I got here; I swear it's like we completely forgot we skyped each other day and night. Dan did his best to resist but eventually I got him to hold still long enough to kiss his cheek.

"Get off me!" He screamed, both of us in tears from laughing so much. "Yeah evil twin right here," he said pointing at me.

"Fuck off," I muttered looking back at the questions on Dan's laptop. "TotoroBabe91 asks: Bass, do you have a problem with people touching your neck like Dan?"

"Does this answer your question?" Dan brushes his finger on my neck and I immediately squeal and go into a fit of giggles. Sensitive neck what can I say?

I was about to smack my brother across the head when someone cleared his throat behind us. Phil stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Oh hello," I greeted him. "AmazingPhil everybody," I said to the camera.

"Hi," he said.

"Why are you being creepy?" Dan asked.

"I got a pizza for lunch, thought I'd let you know."

"Oh brilliant, um we're almost done here so we'll see you in a few." Dan said. Phil nodded and smiled before quietly exiting the room.

"So where were we?" I look back at the computer screen.

"IancornLady19 asks: Do you have any embarrassing stories about Dan that he hasn't told us about?" Dan looked at me with utter horror in his eyes.

"Yes I do and so much more but to hear those stories you'll have to wait until tomorrow when I post my new video on my channel BassyBanana3."

"Are you serious?" I give my brother my evil smile. "Fuck my life, anyway we have one more question, ooh and it's for both of us."

"MayaWonka asks: Will you guys be doing more videos together in the future?"

"Most definitely," I looked at my brother surprised. "I don't know about you but I had a lot of fun today."

"Same, now about that sexy end screen dance…" We both get up and place our crotches in front of the camera. As we danced Dan did his spiel about subscribing to his channel and graciously mentioned that his fan base should also follow me on my channel. With that we switched the camera off, laughing as we did, and made our way to the kitchen.

"Hi," I said wrapping my around Phil. Not gonna lie I might've had to stand on my tiptoes, _damn you Dan for taking all the height_! "It's lovely to meet you Philip."

Phil, clearly taken off guard, awkwardly hugged me back. "Lovely to meet you too Bay."

"Um are you two gonna keep flirting or are we going to eat?" Dan asked grabbing a slice from the box. Phil and I got our slices and made ourselves comfortable on the living room couch.

"So tell me about yourself Bay," Phil started, taking a bite out his extra cheesy pizza slice.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, um…what's your favorite Pokemon?"

"Tie between Pikachu and Jiggly Puff, you?" And we went back forth like that for the next hour or so. Dan would chime every now and then in just to make sure we didn't forget he was there. "So any more Philisnotonfire videos coming in the near future?"

"We were talking about that the other day and we thought, why not make it AmazingBayIsNotOnFire?"

"Are you fucking serious?!" I said looking between my brother and my future bestie Phil.

"It's only right, I mean you're part of the DanAndPhil family now," I tackled my brother in hugs and kisses. "Ahhh get the fuck off me!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and proceeded to tackle Phil in the same fashion. "Ick could you not snog and rape my best friend right in front of me?"

"I don't mind," Phil said. That must've been very un-Phil like since Dan just looked at him in shock.

"Oh my god you guys when can we do this?" I asked completely hyped up.

"Well now that you've said yes Dan and I must take to Twitter to let the Phans know. By tomorrow we should have billions of questions and stuff so you can just rest easy for now." Phil explained.

"You're asking for the impossible darling," I said.

"I know love, I know."

"FUCKING STOP I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Dan groaned. I just laughed and rested my head on Phil's shoulder.

"You know Philly I think you and I are gonna be great friends."

"Me too Bazzy, me too."


End file.
